Twilight Saga, Book One: A Tale of Two Souls
by AliciaDeFortune
Summary: Bella Swan enters Forks, Washington to live with her father Charlie. She meets the handsome Edward Cullen, whom she takes a drastic attraction to, but also to the beautiful biracial teen Ursula Williams, who is also known as the popular girl in school. We all know that Edward Cullen is a vampire, but what about Ursula Williams, whose story is also being told here. F/F themed.


Disclaimer: Let it be known that I don't own any of the canon characters from the Twilight Saga novels. They are directly from Stephenie Meyer herself. I own only the main and supporting original characters. Now, onto the story!

Chapter One - Bella

I'd never thought of dying for someone I love.  
You think about it from time to time.  
Before coming to Forks, I made a choice and that was to say with my father, Charlie Swan.  
My mother Renee dropped me and my cousin Meredith Swan, who was born on Charlie's side of the family, off at the airport here in Phoenix, Arizona. I know I would miss this place, the warmth from the heat that the sun brings to me.  
My cousin and I sat down and waited for our flight to get here. It would be only a few minutes before the announcer of our plane to speak.  
"Nervous?", asked Meredith.  
"Yeah," I said. "I'm a bit nervous going to Forks."  
I didn't look up at Merry, which is her nickname. I knew she was about five foot six, taller than me. She even had the same brown eyes that I had. The only things that made us different were that her brown hair was a deeper color, her nose was slightly larger than mine, and her skin was tanned as a golden peach.  
My skin was a porcelain white color.  
"Bella," Merrry spoke my pet name. My full first name was Isabella.  
I finally turned to her. "What's wrong?," I asked. Merry looked concerned.  
"You didn't have to make a choice to come to Forks with me. To live, that is."  
"Why not?"  
"I know you didn't want to come back to Forks. You once said you didn't like it there."  
I shrugged.  
"Merry, it's not that big of a deal."  
"Oh yes, it is!" She exclaimed. "You're the one who said you wanted to live in Forks with your dad, who is my father's older brother."  
That's right. My father Charlie had an older brother named Richard Swan. He looked almost like Charlie, except for the hair being long and brown. He looked like a hippie the last time I saw him during last summer.  
"Actually, Bella, it IS a big deals since my dad talked you into staying in Forks. I swear, my dad likes to coax people into doing something they don't like doing. He's always like this with Uncle Charlie!"  
I giggled.  
"Really?" "Yep!"  
We both chuckled. To be honest, I had never known my dad for so long ever since I was living with my mom. I remember my uncle Richard telling me that, when I was an infant, my parents broke up and got a divorce and left the small town with "Thing is," Merry said,"I suggested you only stay for a year. You know, until things settled down between your mom and your stepfather."  
It wasn't anything really serious, but Renee and her current husband Phil Dwyer were about to travel around the east coast of the States, so I had to leave. I didn't want to be in their way.  
"Merry, I'm okay with it."  
She nodded. "As you wish. You made a choice and you're sticking with it."  
"Yep," I said, feeling proudly to myself that I can't let my cousin know that I'm actually feeling upset about the idea of moving to Forks.  
God, I would miss this place. But, sometimes, I felt like I didn't belong here.  
Suddenly, from out of the blue came the announcer.  
"Attention all attendants! The gate heading for Seattle is now open. I repeat, the gate for Seattle is now open. Please make your way to Gate 42."  
"Well, that's our plane," Merry said as she held tighlty to her things.  
Merry and I got up from our seats and made our way to the gate that would take us into the plane parked right outside of the airport. The moment we got on the plane and took our seats. I gave out a deep breath.  
"Still nervous?," Merry asked.  
I only nodded.  
I felt her put her hand on my shoulder, in order to keep me calm.  
"Don't be. It's just a beginning of a new chapter in your life. Think on that, okay?"  
"Okay," I said.  
Without saying anything else, I relaxed.  
Moments later, the plane had taken off and was heading into Seattle where, as Merry put so bluntly, that a new chapter in my life was beginning.

End of Chapter One.


End file.
